Voltron Duality Wiki
Welcome to the Voltron: Duality Wiki! Voltron: Duality is a full-series AU of the Netflix series Voltron: Legendary Defender by squirenonny on AO3, which can be found here. The story's premise is based on a few key divergences from canon: Matt Holt escapes to Earth instead of Shiro and becomes the Red Paladin; Allura becomes the Black Paladin; Keith is a full-blooded galra officer who works with Shiro to take down the Galran Empire from the inside; lastly, the origins of the Voltron Lions come from before King Alfor. As a bonus, a significant portion of the main cast is neurodivergent, too! ] Now about to enter its fourth season—with plenty of side-stories in-between— Duality has expanded to explore the effects of these changes to canon, as well as more nuanced takes on the war against Zarkon, paladin bonds, and the origin of Voltron itself. This series also has a TV Tropes page. (Warning: spoilers!) The Series So Far Seasons * Another Word For Never: The first season focuses on the premise of the series. * Someplace Like Home: The second season follows the Paladins adapting to the aftermath of season one and returning to Earth. * Shadows of Stars: The third season returns to the main conflict, and the Paladins get serious about intergalactic politics. Side-Stories * Mama Holt's Army: A multi-chaptered fic set between Another Word For Never and Someplace Like Home, which reveals the efforts of Pidge's mom, Shiro's brother, Hunk's uncle, and Lance's cousin to uncover the truth about what happened to their loved ones and sets up their roles in the second season. * One Week to Say Goodbye: A multi-chaptered story set before the current Duality timeline, focusing on Coran's thoughts and emotions in the wake of Zarkon's betrayal before he joins Allura in cryosleep. * Twenty-five Days: A one-shot focusing on Val's mother's tense working relationship with Karen Holt, set around the time of Mama Holt's Army. * Finding Family: A series of side scenes that don't fit in the main stories which generally focus on paladin bonding time. * Stars Burn Out: A multi-chaptered fic depicting how Nyma and Val got from Earth to the Castle of Lions. * Something From Nothing: A one-shot that provides backstory for Rolo and Beezer. * Kiss, Fake it Better: Another backstory fic focused on Meri's time on Earth babysitting Lance and preparing him for the possibility of becoming the Blue Paladin one day. * Dungeons And Dwarf Stars: An ongoing fic in which Team Voltron sits down to play a game of Paranoia. * Blue Arrow: A comedic one-shot elaborating on a comment in Shadows of Stars, set around the time of Kiss, Fake it Better. * Paths May Cross: A side fic set during Chapters 15 and 16 of Shadows of Stars. * Star Wars was Right About Spice: A comedic one-shot about Hunk accidentally feeding Keith the Galran equivalent of catnip. * Fight the Universe: A series of one-shot Hurt/Comfort fics set during Shadows of Stars. * Rowan: A backstory fic that shows the events of the second half of Someplace Like Home from Wyn's perspective. * Bad Things Happen: A series of angst one-shots for the Bad Things Happen Bingo. AU Inception * Schrodinger's Happy Endings: A series of post-war fluff pieces, which live in the gray area between AU canon and AU-AU. * Akira Shirogane and the Accidental Interdimensional Road Trip: A collab with Confused-Bird and Spazzcat following Akira's adventures throughout the multiverse as a result of a prototype teleporter. Latest activity Content Warnings This wiki contains/will contain spoilers for the entirety of Voltron: Duality! Character pages should be safe, as spoilers on those will be contained to the Biography and Notes sections, as well as the Status section of sidebars. Additionally, this wiki contains/will contain mentions of the following: * Violence (of both the "single combat" and "warfare" varieties) * Death * Panic attacks * Sensory overload * PTSD-based flashbacks and dissociation Note: This wiki is not maintained by the author of Duality! Category:Browse